


Weekend Whim

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Fem!Yami, Kaiba eats Yami out, One Shot, Post-Graduation, Prideshipping, Slow Sex, Smut, Sweet, Yuri, fem prideshipping, fem!Kaiba, fem!Prideshipping, fem!atem, genderbent, kaiba/yami - Freeform, overworked Kaiba, romantic, yami/kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “How many is ‘a few’?”Kaiba was hesitant to reply, momentarily glancing away, but she finally said, “Four...double-shots.”“Holy shit,” Atem stared at her with wide eyes. “You’re going to kill yourself, you know that?”Kaiba comes home from work exhausted. She and her girlfriend spend a lovely Friday evening together.





	Weekend Whim

The slamming of the door startled Atem from her card-induced reverie as she sat on the deep blue lounge couch in the downstairs living room. “Kaiba?” she called, replacing Feral Imp and Silver Fang on the coffee table. “That you?”

Sure enough, the corporate executive was leaning heavily against the door, the circles under her eyes dark from sleep deprivation. Atem rushed toward her, bracing her ‘round the waist. “Kaiba, are you alright? You look like you’ve been hit by a train!”

“I’m fine,” she retorted in her usual crass manner. Then, “Just tired.”

Even that slight admission was enough to confirm that she was beyond exhausted. Holding her steady, Atem gingerly took her briefcase and led her to the couch, urging her to lie down. Kaiba protested, but Atem shushed her. “You need sleep. How much coffee have you had today?”

“Only a few.”

Atem rolled her eyes. “How many is ‘a few’?”

Kaiba was hesitant to reply, momentarily glancing away, but she finally said, “Four...double-shots.”

“Holy shit,” Atem stared at her with wide eyes. “You’re going to kill yourself, you know that?”

Kaiba did not reply, but Atem could tell she understood.

“You’re late for dinner,” Atem added. “There should be some leftovers in the fridge. Did you want any?”

Kaiba did not reply. Instead, she watched Atem with quiet interest.

“Here. I’ll warm something up for you. Four double-shots...for fuck’s sake. You’re crazy.”

“I am aware,” Kaiba noted quietly, still watching Atem from her post on the couch.

Atem felt heat rising to her cheeks as she reached into the refrigerator. Picking out a parcel of neatly-wrapped leftovers, she placed them in a microwave and set the timer, avoiding Kaiba’s prying gaze as she waited the agonizing minute and thirty seconds.

Once it was done, Atem grabbed utensils and the food and made her way over to Kaiba, who graciously accepted the meal and dug in with a vigor unrivaled, chowing down like a wolf who hadn’t eaten in--“When did you last eat?” Atem demanded.

“Huh?” Kaiba mumbled between bites, still hungrily gorging on the entree, already having half-finished it.

“Did you skip lunch?” Atem’s tone was more concerned than scornful. “After only having coffee for breakfast...again?”

Kaiba paused for a beat, then continued devouring the reheated meal.

Atem sighed. “Do you have much work tonight?”

Kaiba swallowed. “Actually, no,” she stated easily, raising her eyebrows at Atem.

Atem quirked an eyebrow back. “How did you get away with that?”

Kaiba finished the plate and set it aside, rising to return to the kitchen to fetch a glass. “Care for a drink?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Atem reminded her. “Coke and scotch. Not too much, though.”

“It’s the weekend,” Kaiba stated easily. “You can get trashed, if you want.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Suit yourself.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

Kaiba poured the scotch Coke for Atem and a tequila mix for herself. “What was it again?”

Atem sighed and rolled her eyes. “I asked how you managed to get off of work without having a lot of...homework?” It was odd to say. After all, they were in their twenties, had already graduated, and were living together now.

Kaiba took a sip of her cocktail and shuddered at the bitter burn. “Worked through lunch.”

“Why?” Atem pressed, taking a careful sip of her drink, the world darkening around the edges of her vision. “Couldn’t you have just brought it home like you normally do?”

“I could have, yes,” Kaiba agreed, taking another sip, “but I had other plans.”

“Other plans?” Atem took a larger swig and shuddered at the intensity of the mixture. It tasted like more whiskey than soda.

“Yes.” Kaiba’s answer was simple, but the way her eyes roved up and down Atem’s body was anything but.

Or perhaps it was--even more so.

“Ah,” Atem said in understanding, downing the rest of her glass and feeling the alcohol blurring her thoughts and igniting the world in technicolor, “you mean _those_ kinds of plans.”

“Indeed.” Kaiba finished the last of her glass and gazed longingly at her partner, setting the glass on the counter with a light _tink_ and rounding the bar to enter Atem’s circle. Delicately taking her glass and setting it aside, she casually pushed into Atem’s space until Atem was taking cautious steps backward to maintain her distance. “By the way,” she stated, pushing Atem back against the couch until she was forced to come to a halt, Kaiba towering over her, “congratulations on taking Regionals.”

Atem blinked.

And smiled.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get to watch it. I wanted to, but this week has been absolute…”

“Hell?” Atem offered.

“Yes,” Kaiba said, shaking her head, “but I swear to you: I will be there for the world championships.”

“I should hope so. You’re probably going to be my ride,” Atem chuckled brightly, but then she felt fingers on her chin.

“Of course I will be,” Kaiba concurred easily, leaning down to breathe her words over Atem’s minutely-parted lips. “After all, I couldn’t stand to be separated from you like that. It would kill me.”

Atem smirked at the gesture. Kaiba was being so controlled, so still.

She reached up and grabbed the back of her head to pull her into a fervent kiss.

Kaiba was quick to return the kiss with delectable enthusiasm. One swipe of a tongue against Atem’s lips, and she was pressing into her mouth, her body eeking forward to mold against Atem’s, feeling her graceful curves through the boundary of tight leather and studs.

Atem tilted her head back to compensate for the difference in their height, a warmth spreading throughout her from her core as she felt Kaiba’s weight against her, pushing her back into the couch. She felt a leg press between her thighs and shuddered at the additional stimulus. A soft moan escaped her lips as Kaiba suckled her tongue and teethed at her bottom lip.

It was then that they heard the rustling of servants from the other room. The sound grew louder as they approached, and Atem was quick to pull away, her cheeks rosy with arousal, embarrassment, and a slight tipsiness.

Before she could utter a word, Kaiba reached down and swept her off her feet.

“Hey!” she protested whimsically, her arms clung to Kaiba’s neck. She laughed jovially, nuzzling her face into Kaiba’s turtleneck.

Kaiba was quick to carry her upstairs and into their room, locking the door behind her before any servants could discover the nature of their escapades. Kaiba tossed Atem onto the bed, and the pair laughed as she bounced on the springs. “Still haven’t gotten a foam mattress?” Atem quipped.

“You wanna have sex in quicksand?” Kaiba retorted with ease.

“Maybe it’d be fun!”

“Yeah, if you enjoy drowning.”

“Mmm~, maybe I do.”

Kaiba rolled her eyes at her snark and climbed onto the bed. She leaned down to kiss her once more, easily sliding into her mouth, suckling her tongue and licking the top ridges of her mouth in a slow, sensual manner that left Atem trembling with anticipation. Kaiba took her chance to straddle Atem’s hips, holding her sides with her thighs and rubbing her chest in firm, languid circles that pushed Atem down into the bed with every firm press. Atem eagerly arched her back into the touch, rising to meet Kaiba’s affectionate attention, panting with need as Kaiba’s lips slid down to her chin and jaw, carefully kissing and nipping along the bone.

“Feeling awfully...slow tonight, aren’t we?” Atem breathed.

“I want to take my time with you,” Kaiba responded laxly, kissing that sweet spot under her ear. “You and I have had such a long and arduous week. I want this to feel good.” She undid the clasp of the collar around Atem’s neck before kissing down the sensitive skin. Her hands moved to pull off Atem’s shirt with a practiced motion, and Atem’s blush deepened to incarnadine as she was left in her black bra.

Kaiba huffed in satisfaction and trailed kisses down her petite torso, suckling her collar bones and pushing the straps down her arms. Atem moaned in embarrassed bliss as Kaiba pulled down a cup to suckle a quickly peaking nipple. “ _Hng_ , S-Seto, you should...take off the bra before--!”

“Shh.” Kaiba reached around her back, and Atem eagerly arched in order to let her reach the clasp. Unhooking it , she slid it off of Atem’s shoulders and returned to kissing and suckling the tender nipple, massaging her breast with one hand while the other trailed down her stomach and pressed the groin of her tight pants. Kaiba chucked humorously as she pressed a finger to Atem’s clothed clit. “Camel toe.”

“Shut up,” Atem berated her partner, blushing deeper with embarrassment. “It’s not like I can help it.”

“Hmm~. Cute.” Kaiba pressed more firmly, and Atem sighed in contentment at the doubled attention to her nipples and clit.

“Seto, for the love of Ra, just... _ah!_ ” she cried out as Kaiba bit down on the perky bud between her lips.

“Just what?” Kaiba inquired, roughly pressing a finger against her clit and urging her to part her legs. “Tell me.”

“Just-- _ah_ \--fuck me already.”

Kaiba felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she smiled in satisfaction. “As you wish.”

She undid the belts around her partner’s hips and slid her pants off her legs.

Atem leaned back into the pillows, bucking her hips upwards encouragingly, feeling Kaiba’s cold fingers caressing gently up her inner thigh. She shivered and craned her head forwards to watch breathlessly as Kaiba trailed sensual butterfly kisses down her abdomen.

Kaiba quickly dipped her tongue in and out of Atem’s navel as a silent promise of what was to come, throwing her partner a sultry look before pressing her knuckles taut against the folds of Atem’s center, enjoying the slick wetness staining the dark fabric of her delicate lace panties.

Atem bravely spread her legs a little wider, nodding ever so slightly as Kaiba tenderly slipped a long finger in through the side of her panties and pushed the fabric aside. Gasping at the sudden change of temperature, Atem whimpered quietly, feeling her wetness drying across her thighs.

Kaiba stared unblinkingly down at the delicate, pillowy folds of Atem’s flower, unable to contain her excitement. Suddenly, a rough hand came down across the top of Kaiba’s head, along with sharp nails which dug firmly into her scalp, forcefully pressing her nose right up against her clit, and Atem’s commanding voice flooded Kaiba’s ears: “Eat it.”

Kaiba dared herself to breathe, inhaling the exotic sweetness of Atem’s scent...which was driving her mad with intolerable desire. “Let me...take these off,” she murmured against Atem’s clit, snapping the band of her underwear.

“Fine.” Kaiba could practically hear the eye-roll in her voice. Her grip loosened so Kaiba could pull the remaining article down and off her legs, but Atem was quick to shove her back into place.

Despite Atem’s commanding grip on her scalp, Kaiba could not repress smirking and only barely lapping at her partner’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

Atem shuddered and sighed at the miniscule sensation, her grip tightening on Kaiba’s head, but when she realized that Kaiba had paused in her ministrations, frustrated and embarrassed heat blossomed in her cheeks. “You want me to suffocate you, Seto? That can easily be arranged.”

“Oh, please, do,” Kaiba dared her, blowing coolly on Atem’s hypersensitive bud.

“ _Seto!_ ” Atem’s hands gripped her chocolate hair and pulled her flush against her leaking mound.

Kaiba gasped at the forceful grab, feeling herself drown in the flood of overwhelming scentsations. Heat blossoming in her core, Kaiba darted her tongue into Atem’s entrance, feeling her partner tremble and hearing her moan the most wanton, desperate moan--a needy sound that only encouraged Kaiba to drive her tongue deeper into her lover’s heat.

“ _Ha!_ ” Atem cried out. “S-sorr--oh, _fuck_ , Seto. _Seto_ , ha... _ah!_ ”

Kaiba’s darting tongue pulled out and slid up to Atem’s bud, rolling it with her tongue and triggering a violent sound that resembled a scream. “ _Seto,_ I will actually _murder_ you!”

Kaiba chuckled against the tender flesh, eliciting another uncomfortable moan from her partner. “Forgive me, Atem,” she offered half-sincerely. “I’ll behave.” With that, she lapped at Atem’s clit like a kitten at milk, trading between sweet licking; long, languid drags of her tongue; and pressing into her, sucking attentively at her sensitive mound.

Atem moaned longingly, clawing at Kaiba’s scalp, holding her in place as Kaiba suckled tenderly on her labia, twisting and rolling it with lips and tongue. Atem tensed and gasped, eyes flying wide when she felt a scrape of teeth against her bud, “Seto, _Seto, please!_ It’s too much--!”

Despite her cries, Kaiba did not relent, carefully teething at the sensitive bud before locking down with her lips and sucking hard enough to force a strangled cry from her lover, legs trembling on either side of Kaiba’s head as fingers like claws dug into her hair. Atem’s toes curled, gripping the sheets and fighting to prevent herself from clamping her thighs down against Kaiba’s head. Her moans permeated the air like a melodious mantra, spurring Kaiba to kiss her clit and slide downward, tongue slightly breaching her entrance, lapping broadly--down, down until Atem squeaked at the slick tongue that licked her arsehole. “S-Seto,” Atem whimpered, her vision blurry with tears of bliss, her cheeks hot, her mind blank except for the near-painful pleasure shooting up her spine like lightning. One of her hands abandoned Kaiba’s hair to sink teeth into her knuckles, biting back her cries.

“Don’t,” Kaiba ordered, pulling away, leaving Atem in miserable need, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away from her mouth. “Don’t bite back your cries. I want to hear you.”

“Seto…” but before she could utter another word, Kaiba had returned to her ministrations--licking and suckling her clit with loving attentions, and Atem moaned in bliss at the feeling of a thumb teasingly probing at her entrance, dipping in and out, in and out, driving Atem to the brink of tears with agonizing lust.

The thumb against Atem’s entrance turned into grinding knuckles, with those of the middle and pointer fingers pressing into her like a promise. The combination of tongue and fingers was enough to drive Atem insane, and she bucked her hips, silently begging for more of that delicious, attentive friction.

Kaiba happily obliged her, unclenching her fingers and rubbing her clit in a harsh, vertical motion that left Atem nothing short of helpless as wave after wave of desperate, lewd need blossomed throughout her body _._ Kaiba licked and sucked just beneath her hood, pressing with her tongue and just enough teeth. The hand in her hair clamped down at the rough friction, and Kaiba heard Atem whimper, “S-Seto, more. Please, in...inside. _Please_.”

Her quiet, breathless begging caused threads of pleasure to knot in Kaiba’s groin. Seeing Atem so needy and vulnerable, so wanton and _eager_ , was enough to drive her wild. Kissing her hood, she could not resist the impulsive urge to utter, “Good girl,”

And she slid two fingers into that tight, wet hole.

Atem wailed at the intrusion, her muscles tensing and convulsing at the unexpected girth of two fingers, and yet, the unexpected breadth sent shockwaves throughout her body at just how tight and warm everything felt. Her lungs dragged in air between waves of pleasure like she was drowning, and she gripped the sheet beside her as if it were a life preserver.

“Atem.”

Atem made the mistake of looking down to meet Kaiba’s fierce, icy-blue eyes watching her with such intense, devoted _interest_. Atem’s mouth went dry as those determined eyes slid closed, and Kaiba’s tongue tickled her clit, fingers pushing into her heat with rough, rhythmic thrusts. Those fingers stretched to scissor her open, and Atem shuddered and went under once more as she felt her walls opening up to Kaiba’s dexterous fingers. “H-Harder--!” Atem begged, her composure slipping faster and farther out of reach with every thrust of those fingers and every lap of Kaiba’s tongue.

Kaiba wasted no time in giving her exactly what she wanted, pushing her fingers in, deep and hard, rocking Atem’s petite frame up the bed, gingerly rolling her clit in her teeth and hearing Atem sob in response. Again and again, Kaiba pushed into that gloriously tight, wet heat, her other hand gripping Atem’s quavering thigh as she ate out that sweet, dark mound. Atem’s whole body shook with need, and she pulled Kaiba’s head closer and harder against herself, resisting the urge to kick out in petulant frustration. “ _Ra_ , Seto. What part of _‘harder’_ don’t you understand?”

Although she was already sucking and thrusting within the confines of painless pleasure, Kaiba understood and jabbed at that sensitive bud again and again, feeling her tongue going numb with exhaustion. She sucked--hard, and Atem pulled her in with her heels against the back of her neck. “Yes, Seto, that’s it. Right there. More. _Please_. Ra, it’s _wonderful_ , Seto. Don’t stop. Don’t you _dare_ fucking stop,” she demanded with a roll of her hips, pressing Kaiba’s face against her bloom and throwing her head back as those fingers stabbed into her and curled _just right_ \--“ _Seto! Ahhh-HAH!_ Seto, I-I’m...close--!”

“That’s it,” Kaiba murmured against those tender folds. “Give in, Atem.” The words dripped off of her tongue like honey, pooling in Atem’s ears like treacle. “Let go.” She clamped down, sucking hard enough to hurt, and Atem nearly screamed as Kaiba simultaneously shoved her fingers deep into her heat. “Cum for me.”

Right on cue, every muscle in Atem’s body stretched taut as a bowstring. Her back arched, and her hips bucked upward as pleasure coiled within her and burst, washing over her in wave after wave of release. She trembled and locked her jaw as the tides slowly subsided, the residual pulls causing her body to twitch and spasm as she slowly relaxed onto the bedspread beneath her weakened, exhausted body. Mustering up the energy, she pulled away from Kaiba’s pressing tongue and fingers, closing her legs and allowing them to fall to her side.

“Done?” Kaiba inquired softly.”

“Yeah,” Atem murmured through deep pants.

Kaiba nodded, thumbing her chin and licking off the sweet residue, curling up behind Atem’s back, one leg draped over her hip, tightly pressing her clothed mound against Atem’s back, willing herself to be patient, but still enjoying the feeling of Atem’s warm, exhausted body between her thighs. “Sleepy?” Kaiba inquired, the leg around her partner tightening its grip.

“Yeah,” Atem replied drowsily, her arms draped limply on the bed before her. “Sorry for leaving you like this. Did you want me to--?”

“No,” Kaiba interrupted her mid-speech, resisting her lust in favor of drowsiness, “don’t worry about it. Just watching you cum was enough. You were incredible, Atem. You always are.”

Atem chortled at the shameless praise and at Kaiba’s lethargic tone. “Well, if ever you wanted me to return the favor, just say the word.”

“Thank you.” Kaiba gently squeezed her small frame in her arms, content to feel Atem relax, her eyes slipping closed. Kaiba pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and nuzzled into her skin, basking in her warmth and sighing deeply. “Goodnight, Atem,” she murmured, bordering on the precipice of sleep. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the hangover.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Greatest of thanks to prettiugli, who took the time to help me write and edit this fic. Their hard work and dedication gives me life, and I am eternally grateful for them.
> 
> Of course, my humblest of thanks to my readers who took the time to comment, give kudos to, or even simply read this fic. I sincerely appreciate every one of you for your kind attention. Your support gives me strength~.
> 
> More Prideshipping and Flareshipping works to come. I have a long one in progress, and once that one is ready, I’ll start posting.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> -T.T.A.


End file.
